PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The University of Rochester, Wilmot Cancer Institute is a health and research institute ideally suited to achieve the goals of the NCI NCTN as a Lead Academic Site. Our longstanding activity as U10-funded members of ECOG (1968-2002) and SWOG (2002-2012) as well as our dedication to NCTN trials over the past 5 years indicate our continued investment in and commitment to clinical and translational laboratory research in cancer, particularly the development of and accrual to late-phase Cancer Clinical Trials. In an era where both the biology of cancer and development of novel therapeutic strategies have become more complex, requiring multidisciplinary teams of investigators and extensive tissue banking and correlative studies, our translational scientific program and dedication to the NCTN program is critical for ultimate success. Our Clinical Trials Program consists of a leadership group and faculty across the departments of medicine (hematology and medical oncology), surgery, urology, radiation oncology and obstetrics and gynecology who are highly invested in the NCTN program. The NCTN trials structure is a key component of our Clinical Trials Office, and utilizes multidisciplinary disease Working Groups as the hub for protocol management, ensuring appropriate and broad-based expertise. Our leadership roles within the NCTN groups, committee membership, publication record, and scientific achievements position us well for continued quality contributions to the ultimate mission of NCTN. We have a long history of coordinating cooperative group studies and continue to do so, building on preliminary work conducted at University of Rochester but also collaborating across all of the US based NCTN groups. Between 2014 and 2017, we were able to activate NCTN clincal trials quickly, accrued more than 100 patients annually on average, and submitted high quality data in an efficient manner. As such, Rochester was recogized as a High Performing Site by the NCI. We plan to further increase this effort across the Network given our expanded regional presence, while continuing to focus on underrepresented patient groups including the adolesent/young adult and geriatric populations. We have led the country in accrual to several important studies, including studies conducted on rare diseases, and our efforts to enhance minority accrual have resulted in accrual to clinical trials representative of our overall population. The University of Rochester is dedicated to the mission of the NCTN and will continue to contibute to the development and conduct of associated trials at the highest level.